VIVA MUFFIN MAFIA!
by IdealIdiot
Summary: The Mafia’s Vongola Family may not live long with this so-called undercover agent helping them! She seems to do more damage than she can fix, but is “someone” in the family falling for her? This is the horrible story of my OCxSomeone. 1827 or 6927 maybe.


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chpt. 1 – Bake a Horrid Beginning! (I do NOT own the Reborn Characters, but one charater is my OC...)_**

Gokudera felt a horrible pain in his stomach as a shadowy figure loomed over him. He suddenly fell to the ground in pain. "Gokudera…," Tsuna shouted in surprise just as Bianchi appeared. The looming figure wasn't sporting a squirrel mask or goggles to hide her face this time! As an immediate reaction, he started feeling woozy. "Forgive me tenth…I have shamed myself," he murmured. He watched as the wavy figure of the Tenth Vongola boss faded to black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Gokudera woke up groggy and ill tempered in the school's infirmary. He obviously hadn't been touched by the school's doctor, because Shamai didn't treat men. 'Why does Bianchi always appear at the worst fucking time always,' Gokudera asked himself. Shamai did nothing to help him and sat watching out of the corner of his eye. 'Thanks a bunch you shithead…you really did every fucking thing you could for me,' he badmouthed to Shamai in his mind while he glared at him. Shamai didn't even glance at him for very long and then he went back to rocking his chair back and forth, or to take the usual cigarette from its pack to light it.

Gokudera trudged back to class, but when he got to the door, he took one glance and walked past. The door to the outside courtyard was wide open, and Gokudera continued to walk away from class and the tenth. How could he show himself when he fainted at the face of his sister. How could he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, the wind blew and he heard a tiny tinkling sound, perhaps from a bell. He turned to see nothing in the school courtyard and continued on his way. 'Now I'm going crazy,' he thought, 'Just fucking great!' He grimaced as he sat on one of the neatly aligned benches to think. He decided to stop worrying then and there, where would it get him after all. He reached into his pocket and neatly lit a cigarette, all the while trying to dismiss the fact that he was becoming more like Shamai whom he had so adored as a youngster. With a puff of smoke, his brain seemed to calm down.

'What the fuck am I doing here,' he thought to himself. Surely, the tenth would certainly be worried about him. The more the tenth worried the more distraught Gokudera became, and he hated that the most. He would see to getting back to class immediately, but only after, he threw the cigarette on the ground and attempted half-heartedly to put it out. Just then, he heard a rustling noise followed by more of the sound of tiny bells jingling. This time he trusted himself and followed the noise to exactly where a person was standing. To his shock, his gut told him something bad was to become of this encounter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood there, no more than 5 feet high or so, but she seemed much bigger in a way. He looked at her, puzzled by her somewhat awkward disposition. She was totally out of place in Gokudera's mind, but her white summer dress seemed to fit her. Her bracelets and anklets were made of tiny silver bells, obviously the source the unknown noise he had heard earlier, and her eyes! Her eyes were a pure blue only the sky could rival, even the pupils! 'Is she blind,' he asked himself. He quickly dismissed that and focused on what mainly concerned him. Was it the fact that she had long curly blond hair that reached her shoulders, or her suspicious smirk? This made him the most suspicious, she was obviously a foreigner like himself, and most foreigners had only one task when they visited Namimori Middle School. That one and only goal was the one Gokudera feared the most, the order to kill the tenth!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
